


Criminal [old]

by KayyteeLynne



Category: The Sims (Video Games)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-15
Updated: 2020-07-16
Packaged: 2021-03-04 21:54:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 15
Words: 16,282
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25293511
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KayyteeLynne/pseuds/KayyteeLynne
Summary: I recently found this SUPER OLD 'The Sims 3' fic I wrote maaannyyyy years ago. Like, I think this was back in my high school days. It is painful and cringey and hilarious and I thought it might be fun to share it for anyone who needs a good laugh and a terrible fic. I may attempt to do a rewrite of this for shits and giggles - after I finish all my other WIPs oops. Anyway, feel free to laugh at and enjoy teenager Kate's terrible writing.Here is some kinda unofficial, top of my head summary.At just barely eighteen years old, Kari found herself on the streets, living the life of a criminal. Until she fell in love. But after a heist gone wrong, she escaped Sunset Valley in an attempt to start a new life for herself. She ended up in Bridgeport where she continued her career as a criminal. Suddenly, she finds herself being blackmailed by the very people she considered an enemy; join them, or find herself thrown behind bars. And somewhere along the lines, she finds herself in a deadly love triangle. Or something.**Now with author commentary!**
Comments: 1
Kudos: 1





	1. Chapter 1

[[Prologue which I had originally called a Preface. I was smart.]]

Stepping into my new apartment was nothing like I had imagined. My glorified fantasy immediately perished the moment I opened that old, wooden door. My grand entry way was reduced to a tiny, square room, where a living room, kitchen, and dining room were all squeezed into one. To the right was an old, torn arm chair and a mismatched love seat, stained from years of what I assumed to be love making and neglect. An old, boxy television set sat against the right wall. A try table and two folding chairs leaned heavily against the back wall, and to the left, a stove, a fridge, and two counters. A small bathroom resided adjacent to the kitchen, the door barely allowing me enough room to squeeze past the old, dirtied toilet. The standing shower against the back wall had clearly seen better days, and the old mirror above the rusted sink was cracked. Behind the kitchen was the bedroom, no door to allow for privacy. But, of course, what privacy would a criminal like me need. A criminal life did not lead to a life of friendships.  
  
Despite the depressing aura the apartment had, the bedroom wasn't half bad. It was spacious, though empty looking with just the brass metal double bed and dresser. Windows against the western walls allowed for a glorious view of the ocean at sunrise, if you could look passed the rest of the city and it's construction work.  
  
I wasn't one to be picky about my surroundings, but I spent most of that morning scrubbing down every piece of furniture three times. The shower, toilet, and sinks were all disinfected until the ammonia of bleach made me dizzy. I washed the couch and chair cushions, the counters, the stove, and the fridge, inside and out, until I felt comfortable keeping my food in its capacity. With little money in my pocket, I knew I couldn't be picky, so I avoided the mattress on my bed as much as possible, making sure I had plenty of blankets to cover the mystery it held. By the time mid-afternoon rolled around, I was satisfied that there was no trace of any occupants before me. My criminal life was really paying off - I could wipe away any trace of any person from any scene, and the proof lay in the work I did in my apartment.  
  
After admiring my work, I cracked down on my life. Sitting at the tray table in the living room, I began to plot out my next few weeks. I was certain I could pick up some extra furniture, better furniture, off the sides of streets and "borrowed" from closed stores. Being in a new city, of course, I had to start fresh and choose my connections carefully. I knew how to blend in with a crowd and I knew how to pick out those who were on my side. I knew not to bond with my accomplishes and to do only what was necessary to get by. I knew all this now, though I didn't in Sunset Valley.  
  
I was inexperienced and I was young, jumping into a world I wasn't ready for; a world that became a part of my life the moment I dipped a toe in its waters. The rush of the thrills excited and enchanted me and I let it sweep me away like a knight on his steed. I made mistakes, then, and I was lucky to have gotten out alive. I wouldn't let that happen again.


	2. Chapter 2

I had been officially moved into Bridgeport for eight nights and I was struggling. The city was much bigger than my childhood home, and I found it difficult to find the connections I needed. I spent most of my days wandering aimlessly, taking in the sights and memorizing the roads, the alleys, the outskirts.  
  
I lay awake that night, wondering where my life was headed, when I heard the ding of the elevator, followed by the thump of its doors closing. I listened carefully as the footsteps found the front of my door. I heard the familiar sound of a lock being picked and sprang to my feet, tiptoeing around the corner, waiting for the thief.  
  
He let himself in quietly; it was apparent he had experience with simple house robberies, but I knew only petty criminals bothered with B and Es. I was beyond him in criminal years, but I knew he wouldn't go without a fight.  
  
I watched as his shadow slinked across the room, stretching in the glow of the moonlight. I listened for his breathing until I could almost feel his breath around the corner, then sprang ontop of him.  
  
  
  
He fought back, just as I knew he would, but I was stronger, quicker, and well prepared. Within moments, I had him pinned on the floor as he gasped for breath.  
  
"Not bad," I said to him, twisting his wrists behind his back. "but not good enough if you ever want more than the dirty work."  
  
"What? Who are you? Is this a test?" He squirmed and twisted in an attempt to see who had him defeated. I chuckled.  
  
"I was their bitch, too, once before," I said, tightening my grip on him. "Learn from your mistakes and you'll earn their respect." I flipped him underneath me to face me, keeping him pinned on the ground. "I want names. Who are you working for?"  
  
"You actually think I'll spill to you? Are you crazy?"  
  
"You'd be crazy not to spill to me, because I will find out, whether you tell me or not."  
  
"Ha. I'd love to see you try."  
  
I stood, releasing my grip. "Get up."  
  
He stood, his gazed fixed on mine, judging his next move carefully.  
  
"Get out. You haven't seen the last of me." Without a moment's hesitation, he took off. I heard the elevator doors thump behind him.  
  
  
  
My hand clutched the wallet that he left carelessly in his back pocket. I smiled as I flipped through its contents. Smart, no cash. I.D. Careless move. Now I had the answers I needed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I decided to keep my dumb typos and terrible spelling and grammatical errors.
> 
> Not bad, she says, as she's getting robbed or something. 
> 
> Kari: HAHA bitch I'm a better criminal than you.  
> YOU HAVEN'T SEEN THE LAST OF ME!
> 
> SMH GOD.


	3. Chapter 3

I didn't take me long to get the information I needed. After using the internet to track down the name on his ID, I found out that he had been arrested three times for in home burglary, once for breaking and entering, twice for shoplifting when he was younger, and once for "attempting" to rob a bank. He also had three DUIs and four speeding tickets. He was arrested for the third DUI and the fourth speeding ticket. All arrests were with low bail and he was back on the streets in no time.

This was a terrible record, and the fact that whoever he worked for continued to allow him out was a disgrace. He knew what he was doing last night, but clearly there was something he did not do well. Perhaps he was noisy and a slow runner? Maybe his record from his earlier years kept him on the watch list around here. Whatever the reason, I knew they must have been in desperate need for people like me, or why else would their worst men be prowling the streets?

After searching a few more records and articles, I had gathered a collection of names along with their records. Some were more promising than others. Some names I had even recognized. I knew one of them would be high enough to get what I wanted, but I also knew the best of the best weren't found on any of the records I found. If they were the best, they knew how to maintain a low profile and keep out of the way of cops. Those were the men I needed to find. And I would start by finding the men on my list.

I knew not to go back to the man that broke into my apartment last night, so I worked my way down the list. I found home addresses and phone numbers for nearly all of them, with an exception of a few who were either still in jail or presumably dead.

The first house I went to fit right in with the other suburban homes, just outside downtown. A perfect cover up for any criminal. However, I knew that the man inside this house stuck out like a sore thumb to his neighbors. He had been arrested on petty crimes, but it was enough to keep the neighbors whispering when he stepped outside his front door.

I rang the doorbell. A young blonde answered, and I put on my sweetest smile.

"Hi, I'm looking for Mr. Howe?"

The blonde eyed me for a moment before closing the door. I waited as her silhouette shuffled behind the curtained window. The door opened a moment later revealing Mr. Howe, looking just as his mug shots told me he looked.

"Yes?"

"Mr. Howe, could you step outside for a moment?" He eyed my jacket - he knew I was packing. I knew he wasn't, but I knew he had weapons nearby. He stepped outside obediently, closing the door behind him.

"What do you want?" he asked carefully.

"I'm on your side." I flipped my hair casually over my shoulder, briefly revealing the symbol tattooed on the back of my neck. I was unsure if he would recognize Sunset Valley's mark hidden among the rest of my tats, but I saw his eyes drift to that spot and widen for a brief moment. We were clear for take off.

"What are you doing here?"

"I left."

"What did you do?"

"I didn't screw anything up." I knew his concerns. I had to win him over if I wanted to get anywhere in Bridgeport. "I ran into one of your thugs the other night. Caught him in the middle of a B and E. If the rest of your guys have a record like him, you need me." I tossed the man's wallet at Mr. Howe. He took one look and rolled his eyes.

"Eight o'clock at the old mine outside of town." And with that, he retreated into his home. Bingo.

At precisely eight, I found myself straying from my walk along the back roads through the woods towards the old mine.There was a small shack just on the edge of the woods, and I knocked three times on the door. It opened and I was ushered in.

Mr. Howe greeted me at the door and guided me through the group of men into a backroom.

"Is this her?" a voice asked. A rough face emerged behind the cigar and cigarette smoke.

"Kari Pedersen," I introduced myself. A hand flicked ash into a nearby ashtray. The man stood, revealing a large build, but a warn, old face.

"Kari Pedersen. Sunset Valley. Your name isn't unfamiliar to us. Word got out that you may be coming here."

I tried not to let my frustration show. I knew I only looked bad to him. I kept my focus on him, watching his every move, making eye contact when he allowed it.

"I'm assuming you want to join us, than, Miss Pedersen."

"You need me. I caught your thug in my apartment. He didn't stand a chance. Took his wallet right out from under him. You're weak in this big city, and you'll crumble any time."

He chuckled. "That may be, but at least my men don't spill secrets."

"I don't know what you were told, but-"

"Women only cause trouble."

I felt my nails dig into the palms of my hands.

"I can take on any of your men. All of them." I wanted to threaten him. I wanted him to know I had dirt on them. But, blackmail works both ways. They wouldn't go down without bringing me down with them, and I couldn't afford to let that happen.

"I doubt that. They may be morons, but their tough."

"Let me prove it."

"That won't be necessary."

"Afraid I'll kill them?"

"You've got guts to come in here and talk to me this way."

"I've got a lot more where that came from."

"Tell you what. I'll give you a shot. But you're on the lowest point of the totem pole, here. You think you have what it takes? Prove your worth. Then, we'll talk."

He waved his hand and hid behind his wall of smoke. A hand grabbed my shoulder, but I turned and threw the man off, leading myself out of the room.

"We'll be in touch, Miss Pedersen," the man called from behind me.

I smiled. Bitch or not, I was in.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I think I was just new to the world of swear words and felt really cool and used swears as often as I could.  
> Honestly I hate writing 1st person POV and I hate this so much lmao
> 
> BITCH. I'm in bitch. Bitch. Bitch. Yo Bitch. I SAID BIIIIIIIITTCCHHHHH.
> 
> I'm done.


	4. Chapter 4

I knew the job of a decoy was in no way a glamorous job in the criminal world, but I also knew that I had what it takes to make my way to the top, and I wouldn't let anything get in my way. Even when it meant running from the red and blues. Unfortunately, being at the bottom rung, I was usually the first person to get arrested. Despite my athletic abilities and years of training, being a decoy made no difference; in the end, I was bound to get caught.  
  
Being a decoy, however, also meant a less severe punishment. It had its advantages and it had its disadvantages, but I was prepared for anything. Even when the cuffs went on and I was guided to the back seat.  
  
It had been a month since I got "hired." I tagged along on nickle and dime schemes, child's play compared to the work I was used to. Often, I was stuck with the morons on the team. I was lucky to last a month without getting arrested. So, it came to no surprise when Brandi tripped a wire, alerting cops of our arrival. As soon as I heard their sirens outside, I hung back to distract them to let the rest of the guys get out safely. As soon as they caught sight of me, I took off, leading them through the building like they would expect me to do. However, I didn't plan on Brandi stupidly back tracking, looking for me.  
  
"What the hell are you doing?" I yelled as I bolted down a narrow hallway, the cops hot on my trail. "Get the hell out!"  
  
I watched the horror flash in her eyes for a moment before she turned on her heels. I knew I couldn't keep running or the cops would catch the rest of them, so I turned down a dead end hallway and waited with my hands behind my back.  
  
  
  
I was only in jail over night. I stayed away from the other women I shared a cell with and they stayed away from me. Some were dressed in suggestive outfits, mini skirts and fishnets, which suggested that they, too, were only here over night for their sexual activities. Others reeked of alcohol and drugs and some appeared to be your average woman, never committing anything more than speeding. I kept to myself while they mumbled among themselves or sat quietly in a corner. The cell was dreary and dark, but it wasn't anything I couldn't handle, and before long, the sun peaked through the windows and I was released.  
  
That night, I made my way back to headquarters, where I bumped into Wogan, the man I spoke with just a month ago, allowing me into their clan.  
  
  
  
"How was your night?" he asked me. I knew he knew what happened.  
  
"It was relaxing," I said. "Went for a jog, got an escort to a VIP party. It was nice."  
  
"Brandi tripped the wire."  
  
"We would have all gotten away if she didn't turn back. I had to give myself to them so the scheme wouldn't be compromised."  
  
"That's what you're there for."  
  
"I'm better then this. Brandi's the dumbass that should be the decoy. Let the idiots spend their nights in jail so the people that know what they're doing can do things without screwing up."  
  
Wogan lit up a cigar and took a deep inhale. "I'll see you inside, Kari," he said, dismissing me from his presence. I glared at him for a moment before turning and heading into the building.  
  
I sat at the old bar inside next to Morrigan.  
  
"Rough night," she said to me. I rolled my eyes.  
  
"I'm sick of this shit."  
  
"Hang in there. I talked to Wogan. You shouldn't be wasting your time as a decoy, and he knows it."  
  
"So what am I doing here?"  
  
"He's not sure if he can trust you."  
  
"Oh, because throwing myself at the cops so his dumb goons can get out isn't enough for him."  
  
"It's Sunset Valley."  
  
I scoffed. "Sunset Valley was a mistake. I'm not Sunset Valley."  
  
"I know."  
  
We spent the majority of that night planning our next heist. I found myself in a daze, coming in and out of the conversation. What did it matter to me what our next plan was? My plan was always the same - decoy bitch.  
  
At the end of the night, Wogan pulled me aside. "I want you go to with them next week on the heist. Make sure you get the money and don't let it out of your sight. Brandi will be waiting behind the building with the car. Alan is decoying."  
  
"Alan is a house burglar," I said, as if he didn't know.  
  
"Alan's ego is too big to fit through the doors. He's better off spending the night in jail."  
  
"Thank you, sir."  
  
"See you next week, Kari."  
  
Promoted. I was promoted. It wouldn't be long, now, before I would be at the top, where I belonged.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> God, I just took things in this game/fic like, so literally??? AND I HATE THAT???  
> Like, I usually try to keep things realistic. So, obviously there's no 'criminal' career you can actually just fucking join irl. Like, lemme get that job. Fill out an application. Oh, great, you're evil and a klepto, welcome to CRIMINAL CO! Fridays are casual day. And you're gonna start off as a grunt. But work really hard and get your skills up and you're guaranteed a promotion. Because that's how these things work, yanno.  
> Teen Kate, you were so pure and innocent and clueless.


	5. Chapter 5

My promotion put me in a wonderful mood that week. I was finally getting the recognition I deserved and there was no way in hell I'd let Wogan regret that. On my free time, I worked out for hours, building my strength for future promotions and building my cardio for quick getaways. When I wasn't on heists or working out, I was at the bar with Martin.  
  
Martin was one of the guys in our group. He was much higher up in his career than I was, and he wasn't half bad. I began working closely with him due to my promotion and we quickly learned each other's strengths and weaknesses, supporting each other when we needed help and covering each other's backs as we escaped the scene of the crime.  
  
[](https://servimg.com/view/17425402/38)  
  
"Rumor has it you're up for another promotion," Martin said to me one night as we sat at the bar at Eugi's.  
  
"Oh yeah? According to who?" I asked, taking a sip of my beer.  
  
"Wogan's been talking about putting you at the head of the heists. He needs someone who knows the ins and outs of banks. A little birdie told him you were exceptional at bank robberies, despite your little crisis at Sunset Valley."  
  
"They're calling it my little crisis, now, are they?" Martin shrugged. "What do you know about my 'little crisis?'"  
  
"Absolutely nothing. But, everyone knows you left Sunset Valley because you screwed up."  
  
"I screwed up alright,"  
  
"Obviously not too badly, or Wogan wouldn't have you planning bank robberies."  
  
"I'm good at what I do. I'm better than good. I'm great. Exceptional."  
  
"What happened in Sunset Valley?"  
  
"Matthew happened."  
  
Martin nodded. "Two more, please," he said to the bartender.  
  
"You guys work together?" he asked, turning to me.  
  
"Yeah. We were engaged." I saw Martin cringe at the corner of my eye. "We met on one of my first heists and worked together frequently. He was a lot older than me, but we were a great team."  
  
"And you fell in love."  
  
"I was twenty-one. I left my parents' house as soon as I was legal. I spent three years on my own, stealing my way through life and working day and night to advance in my career. Life was all about sticking it to the man, for me. He was twenty-nine, gorgeous, tough..."  
  
"And he proposed?"  
  
"I don't think he knew how old I really was. I didn't make it a habit of telling people. I kept to myself."  
  
"So, how'd you screw up?"  
  
"I loved him. We had a pretty big heist one night. We were supposed to break into the art museum and steal a couple famous paintings. I was young and giddy about our engagement. It clouded my mind, impaired my judgment. I tripped a wire and within minutes, we were trapped. We had to ditch the paintings to run, but Matt wouldn't let them go. I tried to convince him that we needed to get out, but the cops were already in the building. We took off, Matt carrying one of the paintings with him, but he couldn't maneuver the way I could with the painting in tow, and it slowed us down. The cops shot at us and I was hit in the shoulder. Matt didn't hesitate when I went down and he kept running. I yelled to him, broken hearted that the heist was more important that our relationship, but he didn't look back.  
  
"I pushed myself up and forward, dashing across the building until I was out of sight. I heard gun shots close by and panicked. I ran down corridors until I found Matt laying on the ground, blood seeping through his shirt. I was hysterical. I broke down, screaming and crying, and was handcuffed.  
  
"I never saw Matt again. I don't know if he lived or not. I never found out, and I never heard from anyone again. I spent three months in a cell by myself. I was arranged to face a judge, but knew they would only lengthen my sentence. So, I escaped. When a guard came in to dress my wound, I lunged at him with a fork from the dinner I was served. I left that prison quicker than I had left any crime scene. I left Sunset Valley, and like Matt, I never turned back."  
  
Martin was quiet. He was staring at his hands wrapped around his beer can.  
  
"That's the thing about what we do," he said, quietly. "We can't have a life. We can't be in love. We can't have a family."  
  
"I chose this life for a reason. It was stupid of me to get involved the way I did. I didn't want marriage. I didn't want a family. I was young and stupid."  
  
"Do you still feel that way?" he asked, turning to look at me. I broke our gaze and stared at my own beer can.  
  
"Yes," I mumbled.  
  
"That's a load of bull."  
  
"Excuse me?"  
  
"Come on, Kari, it's natural for people to want to be in love. Even if you don't want a family, no one wants to be alone their whole lives."  
  
I shrugged. I had never thought about it before. Nothing since that night ever crossed my mind. My life was simply my career and nothing more. Making my way to the top, sneaking through alleyways at night - that's what I loved.  
  
"I don't think about it. I won't let what happened in Sunset Valley happened again. And, even if that is what I wanted, there's no backing out now. Do you ever think about having someone?"  
  
Martin shrugged. "Sure. But, you're right. This is what we chose. It just leaves you wondering."  
  
I had wondered. I wondered what could have happened between Matt and I. I wondered how he really felt about me. I wondered if he truly loved me, or if he loved his job more. I wondered if we would have been happy together.  
  
And I wondered how deep his criminal blood ran through his body. Even if you worked with them, you couldn't trust them. Would he have just used be and abandoned me? Could I have talked him out of this life, and could we have escaped together, just him and I?  
  
I pushed those thoughts out of my mind and downed the rest of my beer.  
  
"Maybe we should call it a night," Martin said. I nodded. We paid our tab and went our separate ways, mumbling our goodbyes, both lost in our own thoughts.  
  
  
  
I didn't sleep at all that night. I tossed and turned in my bed, Matt's face haunting my mind. At four, I got up, changed, and went for a jog around the city. It was lonely in the normally bustling city. I ran along the outskirts of the city, just as the sun peaked over the horizon, glittering on the calm ocean. The salty sea breeze filled my nostrils and pushed my hair over my shoulders. It was calm and beautiful, and I didn't want the moment to end.  
  
[](https://servimg.com/view/17425402/37)  
  
It did, just as I turned the next corner onto my street, where people began to fill the streets, heading to work, and construction began in a sea of orange cones and hardhats. I sighed, but felt better after the jog.  
  
  
  
That night, Wogan informed me that he wanted me at the head of the heists. I told Martin that the rumor he heard was true.  
  
"That's excellent," he said. "But, looks like I'll be losing my heist buddy." He gave me one of his crooked smiles. It was adorable.  
  
"Well, maybe one night you can try a bank robbery sometime."  
  
"Let's celebrate. Beers on me at Eugi's after work."  
  
"Sounds good to me."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> That criminal life. It's in ya blood, man.
> 
> Let's just rob a bank.  
> Nah, can't, I'm signed up to steal the Mona Lisa at this museum.  
> Ohhh, shiiittt, I wanted that gig.  
> Well, get fackin promoted, brah. Then you'll be mob boss!  
> oh heck yus.


	6. Chapter 6

A group of us met at Eugi's after work. The bar was bustling with criminals, but to everyone else, we were average customers. Tonight, we were average people, celebrating an average promotion. And celebrate we did.  
  
Drinks were passed from hand to hand to mouth. Many came up to me to congratulate me and thank me for my hard work.  
  
"You're a blessing to them," Morrigan said to me, sitting next to me at the bar. "They were a sad group of people before you came in."  
  
"And I give them hope that they can be better criminals? Steel better things?"  
  
Morrigan laughed. "Something like that. They're just happy for an excuse to get drunk and act like regular people tonight."  
  
"Regular people who aren't being looked for constantly by the cops."  
  
"They're too busy looking for us on the streets to expect us to be here." She raised her class and I tapped my beer against it.  
  
Martin spun himself onto the stool next to me.  
  
"Cheers!" he yelled, thrusting his bottle into the air. "Don't leave me hanging."  
  
I tapped my can against his with a chuckle.  
  
"This lady needs another!" he shouted to the bartender. Another drink slid my way and I accepted happily.  
  
"Having a good time?" I asked Martin. He was clearly enjoying his alcohol.  
  
"I am! But, this is your night, you should be the one having a good time."  
  
I took a gulp of my beer. "Working on it," I said, giving him a wink.  
  
"Thatta girl!"  
  
By the time Eugi's closed, I was buzzed out of my mind. Martin, Morrigan, and I stumbled out the double doors, laughing.  
  
"I hate to be a party pooper, but I need to get home to the kid," Morrigan said, hailing a taxi. "See you kids later," she said, waving as she got in.  
  
"I guess I should head home, too," I said, not wanting to return to an empty apartment.  
  
"Yeah, me too, then," Martin said. "Congrats again, Kari, you deserve it."  
  
"Yeah. A promotion to being a better criminal. Just what everyone wants."  
  
"Hey, hey, I thought this was what you liked?"  
  
"Yeah, me too." I stared at the ground.  
  
"You're having doubts."  
  
"I don't know. Maybe."  
  
"Hey, everyone has their doubts."  
  
"I know this is what I want. I don't want a life with a family. But, I can't help thinking that maybe I really do."  
  
"If you're doubting this, then maybe that's saying that you do want more."  
  
"Maybe."  
  
"And you just don't want to admit that you're turning into a softie."  
  
I smiled. "Yeah, that sounds right."  
  
"There's a softie in us all," Martinn said, stretching his arms out towards me. "Hug it out, kiddo."  
  
[](https://servimg.com/view/17425402/39)  
  
I let his arms wrap around me. He was gentle, despite his tough exterior. His body was warm against mine, comforting. I closed my eyes, taking in the smell of his musty cologne, and rested my head on his shoulder.  
  
"Let me walk you home," he said, pulling away. "A lady shouldn't walk home alone by herself at night."  
  
"Martin, I'm a criminal. I think I can handle myself." I laughed when he put a finger on my lips.  
  
"Shush. We may be disgusting, dirty, horrible people, but at least allow me the dignity of acting like a gentleman." We linked arms and walked down the sidewalk. Martin was quiet as we walked, all the way to my apartment.  
  
"Would you like to come up for some coffee?" I asked. "Or, so I can at least call you a cab."  
  
"I'd like that," he said, smiling his crooked smile. My heart fluttered in my chest.  
  
"Alright, well, let's go," I stammered, catching myself off guard. I lead the way into the building and into the elevator. We stood quietly side by side as the elevator brought us up to my floor. The doors opened and I lead the way into my apartment, fumbling with my keys outside the door before stumbling through.  
  
"La maison de Kari," I said, in my best French accent. "It's not much."  
  
"It's fabulous," Martin said. "No one will ever suspect that a criminal lives in a shabby, run down apartment."  
  
"True. Well, next time I rob a bank, I'll buy a big, fancy house with it."  
  
"You gonna share that house?"  
  
"I need all the room for all my criminal activities."  
  
"What if we share illicit activities in the house together?"  
  
"I guess we could arrange something."  
  
Martin gave me another one of his crooked smiles. His face was very close to mine, and I could smell the alcohol on his breath. How much had he had? I couldn't remember. I couldn't even remember what I had. I knew I had a mixed drinks. Or did I have beer all night?  
  
Before I knew it, Martin's lips were pressed against mine. My brain couldn't react quick enough, so my body took over. My arms wrapped around his body; his wrapped around my neck. His hands were hot on my neck, or was it my neck that was hot? My entire body felt hot.  
  
[](https://servimg.com/view/17425402/40)  
  
I let my body take control. My hands moved along his back. My fingers worked their way up, dancing in his hair. His hands moved down my back. His lips opened against mine, asking to enter. I let him. His hands found the zipper to my dress and pulled it down. I pushed forward, moving us into my bedroom. I let him take of my dress and I pulled his shirt over his head. Within seconds, we were stripped into our underwear and on top of the bed, kissing passionately.  
  
[](https://servimg.com/view/17425402/41)  
  
"Kari," Martin said, breaking away. "Kari, you're drunk."  
  
"You're the drunk one," I replied, laying against the bed. Martin did the same, facing me.  
  
[](https://servimg.com/view/17425402/42)  
  
"Yeah, I am. I should call that cab."  
  
"Don't you want to stay?"  
  
"Very much so."  
  
"Then stay," I whispered to him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> SCREAMINGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGG
> 
> sigh - fingers dancing, biitcchhh, c'monnnn.
> 
> why wouldn't they just strip naked??? bitch why dafaq are they in their underwear????
> 
> apparently i'm narrating this in the notes now. not sorry.


	7. Chapter 7

When I awoke in the morning, Martin was gone. In the kitchen, I found a note scribbled in his messy hand writing.  
  
"Kari, hope you aren't upset. Didn't want any awkwardness, so I took off. Call if you need to."  
  
I tossed the note in the trash and collapsed on the couch, rubbing my temples and replying last night in my mind. We had too much to drink, and we slept together, that much was clear. It was a mistake. It was just one night. I wouldn't let this get out of control like Sunset Valley. Martin did the right thing by leaving. He knew what I needed. But a part of me wish he had stayed, wished I had woken up in his arms.  
  
I pushed the thought out of my mind and undressed in the bathroom. I let the cool water from the shower rush down my body, not moving an inch. My head throbbed, so after my shower, I popped a couple of pills and poured a bowl of cereal. At least I wasn't throwing up.  
  
I spent most of the day lazing on the couch, letting my body heal from the night's activities. By the time the sun set, I was making my way back towards headquarters.  
  
Inside I found Martin at the back corner. I pretended I didn't see him and made my way towards Morrigan at the bar. I took a seat next to her.  
  
"And how was your night last night?" she asked me. "You look beat."  
  
"Yeah, I guess I was pretty drunk."  
  
"You made it home okay?"  
  
"Yeah, yourself?"  
  
"Yup. Martin's been pretty quiet, I'm assuming he made it home safely as well?"  
  
"I guess so. Haven't heard from him."  
  
"You going to be alright for the heist tonight?"  
  
"Yeah, I'm fine. You driving tonight?"  
  
"Yup! Gonna be fun. I think Martin's tagging along, too."  
  
"Oh."  
  
Wogan entered the room. "Kari, is your team ready for tonight?"  
  
"Yes, sir," I said confidently.  
  
"Excellent. You made sure to look at the floor plans of the bank, right?"  
  
The floor plans. Damnit. I hadn't even glanced at them.  
  
"Yeah, I know what I'm doing, not to worry."  
  
Wogan smiled. "Good. Don't let me down. Return promptly afterwards to count the loop. Let's make this a good night."  
  
Morrigan and Martin followed me out back to the car. I cursed under my breath. How could I forget to look at the floor plans? This was the most important night of my life if I wanted to prove my worth around here.  
  
I searched my brain for anything I could remember from glancing at the floor plans quickly. I had been in the bank before, and knew it was similar to the bank in Sunset Valley. I knew my way around banks, familiar and unfamiliar. I was confident in myself. I knew how to handle banks.  
  
"Everything alright, Kari?" Martin asked. I hadn't realized I trailed behind. Morrigan was already in the car, revving the engine.  
  
"Yeah, just making mental notes," I said.  
  
"You sure everything's okay?" He looked at me, concerned. "Not too hungover?" he added.  
  
"Nah. I'm good."  
  
Morrigan navigated the streets with ease, bringing us to the rear of the bank.  
  
[](https://servimg.com/view/17425402/45)  
  
I picked the lock to the back door and made my way in with Martin on my heels. I kept in the shadows, taking in my surroundings and making note of security cameras. I sprayed the air, revealing alarms, being careful to step over them as we made our way towards the vault, Martin leading the way.  
  
Martin was fantastic at breaking into vaults - he was a natural. I let him do what he did best, getting us into the vault quickly before triggering any alarms. Inside, we stuffed our bags with stacks of bills, bags of coins, and occasional bars of gold and other valuable items. In the process, our gaze met.  
  
"Kari, maybe we should talk."  
  
"Now is not the time for talking, Martin," I said, breaking our gaze and continuing with the work in front of us. I could feel Martin's gaze on me.  
  
"Yeah," he said quietly after a moment, then continued to fill the bags.  
  
"You good?" I asked, throwing the now filled bags over my shoulder."  
  
"Yeah, I think so. We have this place cleaned out pretty well."  
  
"Good, let's get out of here. Morrigan, we're heading out," I said into my ear piece.  
  
"Hurry up," her voice said into my ear. "We have company."  
  
"Company?" I looked at Martin, worried.  
  
"Cops snooping around. Get out of there."  
  
"Let's go," I said to Martin. We retraced our steps quickly, being careful to avoid alarms and trip wires. We kept our faces hidden in our masks so we didn't have to be too cautious about avoiding security cameras. Without an identity, it would be impossible for any cops to find us. We were sure to keep our hands gloved so they wouldn't have our prints, either.  
  
We made it to the rear entrance and quickly threw our bags in the back seat before throwing ourselves in. Morrigan stepped on the gas before the doors were even closed, flying out of the parking lot and down dark streets. Red and blue lights flashed behind us and she accelerated, turning quickly down street after street, the car sliding around each corner. The car accelerated faster and faster; street lamps were a blur of yellow as we flew down the road.  
  
She continued to take side street after side street, navigating us through the city and quickly losing the cops in the confusion. Once we were safely out of sight, she slowed to a stop on the side of the road. We got out, grabbed the bags, and took off on foot, disappearing into the night.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> biiitch got diiiitched  
> also -- she undressed in the bathroom. did she... get dressed after they banged?? like, oop, that was nice, lemme put some clothes back on now so ya dont get any ideas. i thought i watched enough greys anatomy to know better xD
> 
> BODY HEAL FROM THE NIGHTS ACTIVITY WTF DOES THAT MEAN???????????  
> dude did he fucking choke her or something?????????  
> VIRGIN ALERT
> 
> those god damn floor plans. wtf were you thinking kari, honestly. what kinda fuckn criminal are ya??
> 
> oh, btw, martin wants to talk about your weird one night stand. while youre working. on a heist. where you forgot to review the floor plans. but its cool, youre smart enough to shut him down at least. gotta job to do!!


	8. Chapter 8

"Well done tonight, Kari," Wogan said to me once we finished counting our loot. The robbery went smoothly and we were still out of sight from the cops. I was thrilled that my experience paid off in the end, but swore to myself I'd never overlook floor plans again.

The sunrise peaked through the dusted windows and people started to head to their homes after the successful night. Wogan pulled me aside just as I was about to leave.

"You've really shown your worth around here, Kari," he said to me in the back room. He lit a cigar and inhaled deeply.

"Well, I'm not one to say I told you so."

He chuckled. "You could have quite a future here, you know. Keep up this work and you could have everything you've ever wanted."

I spent the next couple of months studying floor plans, planning heists, and pulling them off successfully. Our loot got better and better with each heist, and I could tell that Wogan was more and more impressed as we arrived with full bags each night.

I had done some extra work on the side and had raked in lots of cash and valuable items. I could practically taste another promotion on my tongue, and I was itching for change. I had searched bigger and better apartments and finally purchased a High Rise on the other end of town. This job was really paying off, and I could finally live the way I wanted to live. No more coming home to a dirty, drab apartment. No more wondering if the druggies next door would send the cops searching. No more hiding and pretending to be someone else. I was finally free of all of that, and with that promotion in sight, I would run the entire company.

Soon after I moved into my new place, Wogan pulled me aside with the news I was waiting to hear ever since I moved to Bridgeport.

"Kari, I need someone like you at my side," he said to me one night. "You know the ins and outs of every building in Bridgeport and you know how to do your job and do it well. The organization needs someone like you in charge, and I think it's time we get some real, experienced people in here. What do you say, Kari?"

I smiled just slightly, trying not to let my excitement take control.

"I think you've made a wise decision," I said.

That night, everyone came over to my new place for celebratory drinks. We toasted to my new apartment, our successful months, and of course, my promotion.

I noticed Martin keeping to himself and brought him one of his favorites.

"You're quiet tonight," I said to him.

"We never really got a chance to talk," he said quietly.

"About?"

"That night a few months ago."

"We were drunk, who cares?"

"I care."

I said nothing for a moment. Was he trying to tell me he had feelings for me? I would not let Sunset Valley happen again. No way in a million years.

[ ](https://servimg.com/view/17425402/46)

"Martin, what are you saying?"

"I... I care. About you."

"No you don't."

"Yes, Kari, I do."

"Martin, that was a mistake. We were just drunk."

"It's more than that."

"No, Martin, it's not. Maybe for you."

"But not for you..." he whispered.

"Romance, families, relationships - that's not the life I chose. It's not the life I want, Martin."

"I know. I just thought maybe it could be."

"I'm not letting what happened in Sunset Valley happen again."

"It wouldn't have to be like Sunset Valley."

"Martin. No. I'm sorry."

"No, I'm sorry. You're right, of course. I should go."

[ ](https://servimg.com/view/17425402/47)

I watched Martin leave, wishing I could say something more, but knowing I couldn't sugar coat life. It hurt to see him like that. It hurt knowing that I couldn't be what he wanted. It hurt that he couldn't be what I wanted. Thoughts of Matt crept their way inside my head. Of course I wanted that. Of course I wanted a life with Matt, or a life with Martin.

But, my decision was made, and I was too deep in to change anything.

I called Martin the next day.

[ ](https://servimg.com/view/17425402/48)

"Hey, you okay?" I asked.

"Of course, why wouldn't I be?"

"Just checking. No hard feelings?"

"Kari, please. We couldn't possibly get involved, you're right. Let's not worry about it."

"Well, I'm worried about you."

"It won't effect my work, bosslady."

"Well, I certainly hope not." I giggled.

"Hey. See you at the office." He hung up.

I pushed him out of my mind as I pocketed my cell. I had more important things to worry about, like organizing crime and setting up heists. I looked out over my balcony towards the horizon. What a life.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i'm just picturing them counting their 'loot' like fuckin kids counting their candy after trick-or-treat xD
> 
> this is honestly written exactly as cheesy as the criminal career in the sims 3, so i guess its on point lmao.   
> *cue montage of sims dressed in their black robbery clothes, with giant fucking santa sacks on their backs, night after night, rubbing their hands together as they count out their gold or some shit*
> 
> but yooo kari's got a new placeee. i have a memory of actually moving her into a better apartment or something, so sure that adds up lol
> 
> also damn she a cold hearted b


	9. Chapter 9

I spent the next month planning heists with the team. I showed them floor plans of each building and taught them some of my own techniques of getting in and out as quickly as possible. We went over lock picking and avoiding alarms and everything in between.  
  
The organization never had this kind of training before I showed up, and it was about time they learn from a professional. I wasn't able to attend every heist, so they needed to be prepared to do things on their own, and I need to be confident in their skills.  
  
In fact, that whole month we did very little thieving and lots of training. Plus, it got us off the streets for a while and, hopefully, not a priority for the cops. When we returned, I was sure we'd catch them off guard and it would make for an easier escape in the end.  
  
When the heists did pick back up, they went smoothly. We were able to rob art museums of paintings that were never even dreamed of being stolen. We robbed banks and even managed a home burglary of one of Brideport's celebrities. And, we were able to rob a military vehicle on one of the back roads, taking their weapons for ourselves.  
  
Wogan was impressed with my work, and I was thrilled to be back on top. Nothing could ever get me out of this life.  
  
  
  
After a successful raid, I spent the evening at a bar near my apartment. The lighting was dimly lit but the music was loud, and I was able to keep to myself in a corner with my alcohol. From the corner of the bar, however, I noticed a man sitting alone, staring at me. I pretended not to notice and took a sip of my beer. The man stood and walked towards me. I watched him carefully as he made his way over.  
  
"Is this seat taken?" he asked me. I raised an eyebrow towards him. "May I sit?" he asked when I didn't respond. I shrugged and leaned back in my chair to inspect him.  
  
[](https://servimg.com/view/17425402/49)  
  
"I'm Rake. Romeo Rake," he introduced, sliding a hand across the table.  
  
"Kari," I said, not returning his gesture.  
  
"Yes, Kari. I'll cut to the chase, Kari. I work for the C.I.A. We've been following you for some time. We know where you live, what you do, and who you're accomplices are."  
  
I kept my expression straight, not letting him see any sign of any emotion. In my mind, however, I was rapidly replying each night for the last month. Had I see anyone out of the ordinary? Were any cars following us? Was someone a double agent?  
  
He continued. "Obviously, if I were here to arrest you, I would have done so by now. But I'm not. I'm here to make a deal with you."  
  
I forced my emotions not to show through. What was he playing at?  
  
[](https://servimg.com/view/17425402/50)  
  
"We need someone like you on our side. You have the abilities we look for in an agent, and you have information we need. I'm here strictly on business of my own accord. I was not sent by my superiors. In fact, no one knows I'm here, bargaining with you. And no one will know, if you choose to accept my offer. So, here's the deal. You join the C.I.A. and I don't tell anyone about your history. You don't get arrested. We'll double your pay, plus benefits. And no one has to know anything."  
  
"And what makes you think I'll join? What makes you think I'll tell you anything?"  
  
"You're a loyal woman, Kari. Whether you'd like to admit it or not, you care about your organization. A real criminal would have accepted my offer without a second thought. A real criminal only cares about the money he makes. You, Kari, are better than that."  
  
Mind games. He was only trying to play with my mind. He wanted me to feel weak, to feel like I didn't belong. He may have stalked me, but he didn't know me.  
  
"No one would know about you except for me. So, no one would ask you anything about your organization or the people you worked with. You'll get assignments just like any other job. You'll do your job and that will be it. The only information you have to tell anyone is what you find out on each mission."  
  
[](https://servimg.com/view/17425402/51)  
  
"You don't know me," I hissed. "I'm a criminal, and whether you believe it or not, I'll always be one. I may be loyal, but that only means that I won't tell you shit. I could accept your offer, but how do you know I don't become a double agent against you?"  
  
"You're right, I don't know. But, I believe you would be a great asset to us, and I believe that you don't want to be a criminal for the rest of your life. If you do join us, it will benefit you greatly. But, if you don't, remember, I know everything. And if you join and decide to betray us, I still know everything. I know where your headquarters are. I know who you work with. I know what you do. I know everything."  
  
Blackmail. Martin flashed through my mind, but I pushed him away quickly, only for him to sit there in the back corners of my brain.  
  
"Doesn't seem like I have much of a choice, then. You'll turn me in either way."  
  
Romeo smiled. "You're smart, Kari." He stared deep into my eyes and I held strong, not looking away.  
  
"So, what'll it be?"  
  
I said nothing and held my gaze, but my mind was racing. I knew he would continue to follow my every step. He wouldn't trust me. He was just using me. But, there was nothing I could do about it. Either way, he'd turn us all in, and I couldn't let that happened. I had to do what he wanted. There was no other way out. I couldn't even warn anyone. I couldn't even tell them I was leaving. I probably wouldn't be able to contact them at all. He would force me to move, change my number, anything to keep me from contacting them. Or, he'd keep surveillance on me at all times. He'd track my calls, record my messages, follow my emails. It was my only option. There was no way out.  
  
I scooted forward, leaning against the table, bringing myself very close to him. He, too, was skilled at his job, and he didn't budge or blink. I couldn't give in. I couldn't look intimidated by him. I had to look more powerful than he was, even if I wasn't. I didn't have the law on my side, but I was a criminal, and we had street smart. In the end, I wasn't sure who would win the fight, but I knew I wouldn't go down without taking him with me.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i'd like to know what technique she uses for getting the fuck out of a building. teacher kari just be like, this is how you pick a lock, and this is how you dont trip a fucking alarm. spray some hairspray and step over those red beams of light. duh.
> 
> logic: I'm a CIA agent and this criminal bitch is a pain in my ass so let me recruit her and use her to help my cause, she wont turn against me or anything. but I'll blackmail her so its cool.
> 
> also apparently this chapter ends with her just fucking staring at him trying to be intimidating????? okay kari


	10. Chapter 10

I sat at the bar with my third beer, going over the conversation in my head. He really knew what he was doing if he was able to get past me. I cursed myself over and over for letting this happen. Nothing got by me. I was good at what I did. So how could this have happened?  
  
I finished the last of the beer and paid my tab. I walked back to the apartment, letting the breeze cool my flushed face. I tried desperately to think of a way out, but no matter what came to mind, the end result was always the same; I'd end up dead or in jail, along with everyone else.  
  
How could I live like this, working on the other side? For years, the life of a criminal was all I knew. I pushed myself to the top and took pride in my work. Through all my robberies and heists, I was still free, walking the streets, oblivious to the world. At least I had that going for me - no one would recognize me. I was a master of disguise, excellent at staying out of view or hiding my identity. The few times I was caught, fortunately enough for me, were for petty crimes. My face would not be on Bridgeport's most wanted for a petty B and E.  
  
But, now that Romeo knew, one wrong move and my entire life would change in a matter of seconds. My identity would be known and I'd probably never see the light of day again. He got lucky, that Romeo guy. He knew what he was doing, and he was lucky enough to have found me and my identity. It didn't matter how it happened at this point, except that it did, and I had to do everything I could to stay unnoticed. I'd let him use me. I'd play his game. But, once I figured something out, I'd get the hell out of there. I'd figure something out, I had to...  
  
Somehow, I found myself across the city. Lost in my thoughts, I hailed a taxi and directed the cabby to my apartment. I fumbled with the keys and pushed myself through the door. I dragged my feet through the apartment, up the stairs, and towards my bed, collapsing from exhaustion. Sleep took over as soon as my head hit the pillow.  
  
  
  
That morning, I found myself at the C.I.A head quarters. Romeo greeted my cheerfully and guided me through the building.  
  
"Now, we won't have to worry about your identity, since you've kept yourself well hidden. No one will recognize you without your dark get up and masked face." He winked at me, but I kept walking, staring straight ahead as he gabbed away.  
  
[](https://servimg.com/view/17425402/56)  
  
"You won't be required to spill any information. For all anyone knows, you're just some girl we transferred from Starlight Shore. You'll report to me, no one else, and I'll report to the big C.I.A. kahuna. I will assign you your tasks, depending on what needs to be done. So, don't worry about anything except what I tell you to do, got it?"  
  
I nodded. "Mhm."  
  
"Good. And, remember, I'm watching you. If you come in contact with anyone you worked with, I will turn you and your accomplices in. Consider what I'm doing a favor to you."  
  
I scoffed. His eyes narrowed towards me.  
  
"I could have just as easily turned you in and gotten that big promotion I've been chasing after."  
  
"So, why didn't you?"  
  
"I have my reasons. And, you will be a good asset for us. We need cunning people like you on our side."  
  
"People don't attempt to convert criminals in secret without a plan to corner them in the end."  
  
"That may be. But, I assure you, I have other reasons behind this. It doesn't concern you."  
  
I snorted.  
  
"I'm not expecting you to believe me or trust me or trust anything I say. But I do expect you to do as I say, and you will, because you won't let yourself or your crew get caught." He stopped in front of a door. "This is my office. You will report in to me, right here, every morning. You won't go into any other rooms, because I will know, and I will turn you in. I have dirt on you, so there's no need to worry about you trying to use any information against us." He smiled. He was so confident in himself, it disgusted me.  
  
"We'll start small," he continued. "Tonight, I want you to go to Banzai Lounge. Some of our agents have been tracking a man from Twinbrook who is expected to be meeting a few men at the lounge." He handed me a manila folder, containing information on this man and a picture paper clipped to the corner.  
  
"You'll go in as one of their entertainers," he said.  
  
"Entertainers?" I raised an eyebrow.  
  
"You're disguise, of course. He always hires a lovely lady to escort him to the lounge. You'll be his escort. You will wait for him outside of the lounge. You will do whatever he asks. Typically, you'll just fetch him his alcohol or put on a show."  
  
I cringed. He was a big man, according to his picture.  
  
"I hope that's all he wants, tonight," I mumbled. Romeo laughed.  
  
"We will send one of our other agents, Lachlan, to go with you. He'll be bar tending and keeping an eye on you. If anything goes wrong, he'll help you out. Lachlan will pick you up in front of head quarters tonight at seven. The meeting is expected to happen at eight. Be dressed and ready. I'll have your disguise dropped off to you at your apartment."  
  
I sighed, taking in all the information. "K."  
  
"Great. Have fun tonight, and come back right after to report on what was discussed."  
  
I rolled my eyes. Fun, acting like some fat bastard's sex toy.  
  
  
  
I waited outside of the C.I.A. building that night in my skimpy two piece outfit, shifting my weight from one heeled boot to the other. A blonde haired man approached me, and I prayed to the Watcher that he wasn't going to ask me home for the night.  
  
[](https://servimg.com/view/17425402/57)  
  
"You must be Kari," the man said, smiling. "Lachlan." He held his hand out towards me. I kept my arms crossed. "You look absolutely stunning," he said with a wink. I rolled my eyes.  
  
"Let's get this over with," I mumbled. He held an arm out.  
  
"May I escort you to the car?"  
  
I pushed ahead and helped myself into the passenger seat. He climbed in on the driver's side, started the ignition, and pulled away from the curb.  
  
"I hope that attitude doesn't keep you from doing your assignment," he said. I glared at him.  
  
"I know how to do my job, you worry about yourself."  
  
"Well, I've heard wonderful things about you," he said. "I'm sure an agent such as yourself will have no trouble with a silly task like this."  
  
"What have you heard?" I asked, curious as to what Romeo said about me.  
  
"You were an agent at Starlight Shore. Apparently a damn good agent. All Romeo does is brag about you. Says we need someone with your expertise on the team. I don't know why they would give up an agent like that, but we're lucky to have you." He smiled at me briefly.  
  
"Oh."  
  
"I supposed I'd have an attitude, too, if I were as good as you and stuck on a mission like this."  
  
"Hmm." I forced a light chuckle.  
  
We pulled along back of the lounge.  
  
"Well, I have to head inside to tend the bar. I'll see you in there."  
  
I walked around towards the front and waited until a big stretch limo pulled up. The big man I saw in the picture stepped out, even bigger than I had imagined.  
  
"Oh-ho!" he chuckled. "They sent me a beaut tonight!" He walked towards me and kissed my hand. I forced my most charming smile.  
  
"Hello, Mr. Arenas," I said, linking my arm around his. "I'm Tanqueray."  
  
"You are just delightful. Let's head inside."  
  
It was the first time I had been in a lounge, and it was exquisite. So high class and fancy. The last place I'd expect I'd ever be.  
  
I walked with him into the elevator, two muscular men following behind us. Body guards, I assumed. We passed the velvet red rope and headed towards a large table in the back corner of the lounge, where two other men sat.  
  
"Tank, dear, could you get me a Sapphire Samurai?"  
  
"Of course." I headed to the bar where I saw Lachlan bar tending.  
  
"Sapphire Samurai," I said.  
  
"You got it," he said with a wink. He tossed some bottles and mixed some concoctions before handing me a brightly colored liquid in a tall, fancy glass. I brought it over to Mr. Arenas, placing it gently on his table. The three men were already deep in conversation.  
  
"...went very well. We should expect the money to be wired to the account by Friday. Ah, thank you, dear. Would you men like some entertainment? Tanq, dear, how about some dancing?"  
  
[](https://servimg.com/view/17425402/62)  
  
I restrained myself from rolling my eyes and started to dance to the music. I slid my hands along my body, turned and and swayed from side to side. I noticed Lachlan watching from the bar. I gave him a playful wink, which he returned.  
  
I may have been avoiding black mail, but I could get used to getting into lounges for free, drinking for free, and showing off my dance moves.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i know exactly what went thru my head when i wrote this first line: is three beers a lot??????????????
> 
> romeo after that promotion, too. kari can relate.
> 
> also, fat bastard's sex toy. yes, kate, yes.
> 
> also, my description of dancing is accurate sim dancing. in 2020, she would have been twerking. probably.


	11. Chapter 11

"You were amazing!" Lachlan exclaimed when I met him behind the lounge after escorting Mr. Arenas back to his limo. I had to politely decline his invitation back to his "mansion." Thankfully, he didn't put up too much of a fuss.  
  
"Why do I have a feeling you're talking about my dancing and not my undercover work?" I asked, sliding into the passenger seat. Lachlan laughed and started the ignition.  
  
"That, too," he said, giving me a wink. He pulled out of the parking lot before continuing. "Now, to business, what have we got?"  
  
"Mr. Arenas has a man working in one of the world's largest banks. The man wires him money to his 'company's' account. They're supposed to be getting the last of it on Friday. The bank is right here in Bridgeport."  
  
"So, I guess we send a team down to give his inside man a pleasant surprise."  
  
  
  
Back at the C.I.A., Lachlan and I reported what we found out to Romeo.  
  
"We'll certainly send a team down to find his inside man. Once he's out of there, we can focus on getting the rest of that money back where it belongs. Thanks for going along, Lachlan."  
  
"Please, she was fine without me. You weren't wrong to brag about this one."  
  
I avoided Romeo's look of amusement.  
  
"I'll see you guys around. Kari, I hope we can work together again sometime." He gave me one last smile and left the building.  
  
"Well done," Romeo said to me. "You're certainly a convincing act."  
  
"Our careers aren't that different," I said.  
  
"Sure, if you want to call what you do a career."  
  
"What's next?" I asked, avoiding his snarky comment.  
  
"Report in to me tomorrow morning. We may have you and Lachlan find the inside man at the bank."  
  
  
  
I sat in Romeo's office that morning with Lachlan, discussing the plan for Friday.  
  
"The two of you will pose as the owner's of the bank. Some other agents have reported us their findings on the inside man." Romeo slid a forward across the desk towards us. "He works as a teller at the bank right here in Bridgeport. The wiring is scheduled to happen at twelve - thirty, when he's on his lunch break. He has access to online accounts and control of the bank's money, which is why the money was so easy to get through. He's also an experienced hacker, so he's able to get in and out and wipe away any evidence that it was actually him. The bank has no idea who's doing this, but we do. I need you two to bring him down to the station for questioning. From there, we'll work on getting the rest of the money back."  
  
"Who's going to do that?" Lachlan asked. "You'd be a fool not to put Kari on this. This is more her level, stop giving her the easy stuff."  
  
"It's under consideration. For now, focus on the task at hand. Be at the bank tomorrow at eleven thirty. You will have passes and security codes to access all parts of the bank."  
  
"Yes, sir."  
  
"Think you can handle this, Kari?"  
  
"I spent a whole night dancing for the fatty planning all of this. I think I can handle arresting a guy."  
  
  
  
Lachlan and I waited in front of the bank for our cue to go in. Security cameras were following the inside man and everything he did. At noon, we entered the bank and used our passes to get past the tellers and through the bank's hallways to where the man would be, ready to wire the money through.  
  
Little did we know that their guys had hacked the security systems. They saw us coming and blacked out access from the guys on our team watching.  
  
"Guys," a voice in my ear piece said. "The security cameras have been corrupted. They must have access to them and have hacked them. Get out of there!"  
  
Before we had a chance to turn, a man appear around the corner, gun in hand. Without hesitating, he fired. Lachlan and I took off as soon as we saw him, barely missing the bullet as it ricocheted off the back wall.  
  
"Get out through the back," Lachlan said me as we rounded a corner, the man not far behind. "We can't lead him through the lobby."  
  
As we rounded another corner, I jumped through a doorway, pulling Lachlan with me.  
  
"We can't let him get away," I said. I pulled my gun hidden in my skirt and jumped back into the hall way, firing as soon as he rounded the corner. Luckily, I caught him off guard, and the bullet hit him right in the leg. Lachlan ran to him as he fell to the floor and cuffed him.  
  
"Ha. You think you've won. That wiring is automatic. It will go through in five minutes, whether you like it or not."  
  
I kicked him in the gut. "If you want to live, you'll turn it off now!" I yelled to him, my face just inches from his.  
  
"Enough." Lachlan pulled the man up, letting him lean on him for support from his wounded leg. The man laughed.  
  
"You'll need a security code for that, and you'll be damned if you think I'm giving it to you."  
  
I thrust the barrel of my gun to his chin. "You'll be damned if you think I won't kill you right now."  
  
"Agent-"  
  
"Shut _up_ ," I barked at Lachlan. I twisted the gun under the man's chin and cocked it.  
  
"Tick, tock," he said. I took off down the hall towards the computer where he was stationed. I would be damned if I let a criminal like him show up a criminal like me, even if it meant getting the bank their money back. Sure, he was skilled, he was experienced, but I was better, and I would get through that computer and stop the transfer.  
  
[](https://servimg.com/view/17425402/59)  
  
Two minutes left. I was at the computer. On the screen, a clock was counting down. The account was open, signaling the transfer between both accounts, ready to go. How the hell was I going to figure this thing out in two minutes? could I simply unplug the computer? Destroy the hard drive? That seemed too easy. I could try, but what if it didn't work? Then I'd be screwed.  
  
I wasn't an expert at hacking, and I thought it might take too long, but I gave it a shot anyways, as quickly as I could. One minute left. I was in the system. I typed frantically on the keyboard, clicking my way through with the mouse. I accessed the account and hacked the computer's database. Thirty seconds. Click, click, type, type. This looked promising. Fifteen seconds. The countdown stopped. Did I stop it? Did I override it? Did it work?  
  
My mind raced. Nothing happened.  
  
"Agent, what's happening? Our inside man is in custody."  
  
"Kari, did you stop it?" Lachlan was behind me.  
  
"I think so," I said, staring at the computer as if it would start back up any second.  
  
"Agents, our records show us that the transfer did not go through. Return to headquarters."  
  
"It worked!" I exclaimed, jumping in front of the computer and hugging Lachlan. "I'm awesome!"  
  
Lachlan laughed. "Let's get out of here."  
  
  
  
"She was great," Lachlan said to Romeo when we arrived back at the C.I.A. "And tough! I sure wouldn't want to piss her off!" He gave me a wink.  
  
"Another job well done, both of you," Romeo said. "Our guy is in custody now and will be interrogated later. We'll contact you both later for the next step."  
  
Lachlan walked out of the building with me and into the back parking lot.  
  
"We make quite a team," he said. "I never knew you were so feisty out there."  
  
"Gotta do what you gotta do. I don't play games."  
  
"Apparently," he chuckled. "We'll have to grab some beers some time."  
  
"Maybe," I said, swinging my leg over my bike and turning the key. "See ya."  
  
Lachlan smiled. He was full of smiles. Martin's crooked smile came to mind.  
  
"See ya."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> yes, kari, you're a pretend cia agent. lets kick dudes and lose our shit.  
> also, apparently you can hack. n00b.


	12. Chapter 12

Lachlan and I stayed motionless in the corner of the dark room, waiting for the footsteps outside to pass. We were at Mr. Arenas' company building and had just made our way through to the main computers where we found the stolen money in the account. When it was quiet, we made our way back to the computer where all the information waited on the dimly lit screen. Lachlan typed away on the keyboard bringing up screens that scrolled rapidly with information and sending it back to the C.I.A. for their records. Outside, a team waited for this information to show up on their computers, giving them the last pieces they needed to make the arrest.  
  
"Data received, agents. Meet the rest of the team for the arrest and shut down procedure."  
  
It was done. We had Mr. Arenas bagged and the building was surrounded with cops and agents, ready to shut down the business. There was a knock at the door, causing Lachlan and I both to jump. We passed each other quick glances before the door opened suddenly, revealing Romeo and a three cops.  
  
"They'll wire the stolen money over." Romeo instructed and motioned us to follow him. We walked behind him through the narrow hallways. Employees passed, handcuffed and escorted by cops. At the end of the hallway, we entered a room where Mr. Arenas sat, hands cuffed behind his back and surrounded by more cops. He looked up when we entered, his gaze fixed on me.  
  
"You look awfully familiar," he said. I smiled.  
  
"There will be no need for you to spill any information, we have all that we need and the money is being wired back as we speak." Romeo grabbed Mr. Arenas by the shoulder, forcing him to stand.  
  
"Don't get cocky; this is only the beginning," he said with a snarl before begin escorted out of the room. Romeo turned to us with a smile.  
  
"Another job well done, agents. Kari, you never cease to impress me." He gave me a wink. I was thrilled that we finally had Arenas in custody, but even more thrilled from the rush of the mission. The breaking and entering, the sneaking through the building - I was practically reliving my criminal days, except this time, I was one of the good guys.  
  
"Enjoy your next few days off, both of you. We're in the process of working out a new case now, but until the details are worked out, you both deserve some time off." We followed Romeo out of the building and watched as he took off in his car.  
  
"Wow, what a day," Lachlan said, climbing into the driver seat of the car. "Shall I bring you home? Or are you going back to the C.I.A.?"  
  
"Home, I need a beer."  
  
Lachlan laughed. "Sounds like a plan to me."  
  
"Want one?" I asked as he pulled out of the parking lot. "I just stocked up my fridge the other night."  
  
"I would love one."  
  
  
  
I took two bottles out of the fridge and brought them outside onto the balcony where Lachlan leaned against the railing.  
  
"Why, thank you," he said, taking the bottle I offered him. I leaned on the railing next to him, watching the sun sink below the horizon, it's rays glittering on the ocean.  
  
"You have a great view, here," Lachlan commented.  
  
"Thanks, I thought so, too." I smiled, letting the setting rays warm my face.  
  
"You're something else," Lachlan said. I felt his eyes on me, but I continued to look across the ocean.  
  
"Oh? Is that a good thing?" I turned to Lachlan to see him smiling. He brushed a blonde lock to the side.  
  
"I think it is. You're great at what you do. Beyond great. It's like you were born to do this. Romeo really struck gold finding you."  
  
"So, it's only my talent you're interested in?" I asked, turning towards him, my back to the setting sun.  
  
"Well, you're an interesting woman, as well." He ripped the label off his bottle. I raised an eye brow, smiling, waiting for him to continue.  
  
"And sexy as hell, of course," he said. I chuckled and inched closer to him.  
  
"Finished?" I asked, taking his empty bottle from him. I went inside to dispose of the two bottles.  
  
"Thanks for the beer," Lachlan said, coming inside and closing the door behind him.  
  
"Any time."  
  
"I guess I should get going," he said, now next to me.  
  
"It's early, you don't have to."  
  
"Good, 'cuz I really don't want to." He took my face in his hands.  
  
[](https://servimg.com/view/17425402/60)  
  
"Lachlan-"  
  
"I know, I'm sorry, I don't know what I'm doing."  
  
I looked at the floor in an attempt to hide the smile that found its way onto my face.  
  
"Are you okay?" he asked. His hand found my chin and forced my head up. He smiled. I wrapped my arms around him and our lips met.  
  
[](https://servimg.com/view/17425402/61)  
  
"This isn't against work rules or anything, is it?" I asked between kisses. Lachlan laughed.  
  
"Why would it be? It's not like it effects our missions." He pressed his lips to mine.  
  
My mind raced while my body leaned into his. How different this life was. I didn't have to hide my feelings for anyone or worry if they would betray me. As a criminal, I was constantly keeping close enough with those I worked with, yet far enough away in case they turned on us. Criminals couldn't be trusted. I couldn't be trusted. Lachlan knew nothing of my past, and he trusted me completely. He trusted me at his side as we broke into buildings, hacked into computers, and acted like regular people, hoping to over hear top secret information to use against the bad guys.  
  
I could have turned against Lachlan. I could have turned against the whole C.I.A. Instead of enjoying the thrill of the missions, I could have been sneaking into offices and finding any information I could to get myself out of there.  
  
But I didn't.  
  
I was falling in love with this life. I was falling in love with the freedom it gave me; the freedom to trust who I wanted, the freedom to live without fear, the freedom to have a family, a life. The freedom to love. I was falling in love with the life of an average person, and I was falling in love with Lachlan. And it felt wonderful.  
  
Martin's face clouded my thoughts. Was he different? Did he want a life like this? Could I have trusted him?  
  
Even if I could, there was no way we could have had a future, no way we could leave the life we lead.  
  
But I did. I left without a goodbye or an explanation. I couldn't. I was blackmailed.  
  
But I didn't try, either.  
  
Martin was out of my life. Gone. I would never see him again. All the questions left without answers - it didn't matter, because I would never be able to get answers. And, I didn't want answers. This was my life now. I was never meant to live the life of a criminal. The thought of that hurt like heartbreak. I was so confident in myself and the choice I had made. Being a criminal was what I knew. It was what I was good at, and it was how I pictured the rest of my life. I felt like I was betraying myself, letting myself down.  
  
But, the freedom - how could I live without this freedom? Now that I had had a taste of it, there was no way I could go back. I never would have known what I was missing out on. This. Lachlan. Life.  
  
"Kari?" Lachlan's voice pulled me out of my thoughts. He was looking in my eyes carefully. I took his hand in mine and lead him upstairs.  
  
I wanted this.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> welp, here she goes again, falling in love for a third time. because it worked out so well before.


	13. Chapter 13

Lachlan's body was warm against mine, his hand limp over my side. The sun was just starting to peak through the windows casting shadows from the window frame onto my bed. I turned over, careful not to disturb the sleeping body next to me. I brushed my lips against his and his eyes fluttered open.

"Good morning," he said, smiling. Is this what life was like for average people? I could get used to this.

"Hi," I whispered, letting my lips part in a grin. His eyes stared into mine.

"Um, can I get you something to eat?" I asked.

"I make wonderful pancakes. Let me make you some." He planted a kiss on my lips and swung his legs over the side of the bed. It was then I remembered that we were both naked. I felt my face blush and felt silly. I've seen naked men before.

He put on his boxers and made his way downstairs. I dressed quickly and followed. Lachlan was already mixing a variety of ingredients into a large bowl.

"Let me take you to dinner tonight," he said as I plopped myself on the couch.

"Dinner?"

"Yeah, something nice that's not at a bar." He flipped a pancake over on the pan.

"Are you asking me on a date?"

"Some would call it that, yes."

"Oh."

Lachlan turned around, plate in hand. "Would you rather not?"

"I don't know. I was never allowed to date co-workers."

"We're hardly co-workers. We don't flirt at the water bubbler or hook up in the supply closet on our lunch break."

"So, we go on dangerous missions, then hook up afterwards, instead?"

Lachlan winked. "Let me take you out. I don't want this to seem like just a thing."

"Is it?"

"Of course not. I like you, Kari, and it wouldn't be right to sleep with you and not at least take you out to dinner. And then sleep with you again, of course."

I chuckled. "I don't know."

"It's just dinner."

"That's how it starts. Next thing you know you're married with three kids."

Lachlan brought a plate of pancakes over to me and escorted me to the table. "Three, huh? What about two? A boy and a girl. They'd be beautiful with your hair, and stunning with my eyes."

"Are you really trying to imagine what our children would look like?"

"Why are you so unsure about this? God forbid someone wants to have a life with you."

"I've never had a serious relationship. They just get you in trouble."

"Trouble? What kind of relationships have you been in?"

"Relationships with co-workers." I cut into my pancakes and poured the syrup over them.

"How was that trouble?"

"It just was."

"Was that at Sunset Valley?"

I nodded. I stabbed a piece of pancake with my fork and brought it to my mouth, chewing with my head in my hand, staring at my plate.

"Well, obviously it wasn't that bad or they wouldn't speak so highly of you and Romeo wouldn't have stolen you from then."

I said nothing but continued to eat.

"Let me take you to dinner," Lachlan continued. "No trouble, I promise. Can I at least have a chance? We could have how ever many babies you want."

I smiled at my plate. "I'll think about it."

The next day, I got a call from Romeo.

"Lachlan has been doing a steak out on some hot spots for criminals and we got a lead. I want the two of you to try to catch them tonight. Come down to HQ and I'll give you the details."

I sighed. I wasn't in the mood to hunt for idiots that didn't know how to properly rob a bank. Lachlan's offer had been on my mind ever since he cooked me breakfast the day before. I made my way to HQ anyways. Lachlan was waiting for me outside.

"Have you given any thought to my offer?" he asked, walking inside with me.

"Still thinking about it."

"That's a lot of thinking."

Romeo stood in the lobby with another man, a folder in his hands.

"Ah, perfect timing. Let's walk."

Lachlan and I followed him as we navigated through the building.

"Lachlan has been following some leads and doing some steak outs and we believe we have a clue as to where these guys are hitting next," Romeo said, filling me in. "We've been trying to catch them for a couple of years now. It's hard to connect who's with who, but we believe they're all working under the same man." He handed me a picture of a man. I immediately recognized the man as Wogan, the man who allowed me into their 'business' just over a year ago.

"We believe there's a hierarchy in their group. Police have records of catching the same few people in small crimes; breaking and entering, theft, and what have you. We think some of the better guys are the ones robbing banks and possibly even assisted Mr. Arenas. There are some clues to them being in contact, but nothing solid as of yet. I need you and Lachlan to try to get your hands on one of these guys. This will be a big step into finally exposing their whole group and hopefully ending their crime spree."

I said nothing. We arrived in front of a set of double doors. Romeo pushed through, reveling a room I had never been in before.

"They're sure to be armed, so take your pick of some of our better equipment."

The room was covered with weapons and gadgets and documents - secret documents I was surely not allowed to see. This must have been one of the rooms Romeo didn't want me to find when he first 'hired' me. Yet, here I was, seeing it all.

"Kari?" Romeo was by my side while Lachlan studied the equipment. "Can you do this?"

"His name is Wogan," I whispered, my gaze fixed, staring into nothing. "That's all I know."

Romeo nodded. "This is huge, Kari. I trust you won't do anything stupid?"

"I told you his name, is that not enough for you to trust me?" My eyes met his.

"Well, you're a criminal, remember? You've made that much clear."

"Kari, check this shit out. It's like a James Bond movie over here." Lachlan waved a pistol in the air. I walked over to him and he handed me the gun. I loaded the chamber, feeling it's cool body against my hands. I met Romeo's gaze and nodded.

"Let's do this."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> oh, look, he didn't take off like martin did. whatta guy.  
> also kari, if he's talking about kids on the first fucking date - not even - gurl get outta there  
> did i think he was being smooth or something?? holy cripes. teen kate was all about that romance.  
> fuck it i still am. gimme dat angst.


	14. Chapter 14

"Ready to have some fun?" Lachlan asked me. We were at the military base where the criminals were expected to me. I knew that, if they were here, they'd be here for the weapons and secret documents. Wogan would only send the best. It had been over a year since I had been with them, though; would their best be the same group of guys I knew? How much could have changed while I was gone?  
  
I forced a smile. "Yeah."  
  
"This is a big place," Lachlan said when we got inside.  
  
"Maybe we should split up?" I suggested.  
  
"I don't know about that. It's just the two of us in here."  
  
"We have back up waiting right around the corner," I reminded him. "They'll be in here quick as soon as we call them. Otherwise, we could be here all night, going right around them."  
  
"I guess." He looked at me with concern.  
  
"I can take care of myself," I reminded him. "And then we'll grab that dinner."  
  
Lachlan smiled and pulled me towards him, wrapping his arms around my waist."  
  
"Lachlan, we have a job to do," I scolded him with a smile on my face. His lips met mine.  
  
"I wish I could watch you kick ass."  
  
I pushed his chest. "Go."  
  
"See you outside." He gave me a wink and took off down a hall way.  
  
I sighed loudly, then headed through a door down another hall way. I walked slowly, not having any idea of where to go, and not really wanting to bump into anyone I knew. I peaked into a few rooms casually, but they were dark and empty. Most were offices, others were storage.  
  
I don't know how long I walked aimlessly. It must have been at least a half hour, but time meant nothing as I walked down seemingly endless hallways, their white walls all blurring together. I walked casually, not feeling very sneaky. There was no reason to sneak. There was just nothing.  
  
I neared a corner but stopped dead in my tracks when I heard voices nearby. I listened carefully, trying to recognize the voices. One I recognized for sure, and it wasn't Lachlan's.  
  
Footsteps. My heart thudded loudly in my chest, threatening to give me away. I threw myself against the wall and slid across until I reached a door. I twisted the knob, but it was locked.  
  
"Shit, shit, shit," I whispered under my breath. The footsteps grew louder. I quickly judged their distance in my head and figured I'd have enough time to pick the lock. I got on my knees and maneuvered the mechanisms inside until I heard the door click open. It swung open and I threw myself inside, leaving the door open a slight crack so I could see into the hall way.  
  
The footsteps grew louder and rounded the corner. I heard the thump of each step echo off the bare white walls. A shadow stretched before me. Legs passed. Each step was slightly softer than the last. I stood and pushed my self through the door into the hall way, staring at the back of the man's head. He stopped. My heart thudded in my throat. _Get the gun, get the gun!_ I shouted in my mind, but my hands wouldn't obey. The man turned. Our eyes met.  
  
"Kari."  
  
My knees shook. I couldn't take my eyes off of his face. It was that damn, crooked smile...  
  
I forced myself to stay standing, even though I wanted to collapse onto the floor.  
  
"Martin."  
  
Neither of us moved. We stood, staring at each other, for what felt like hours. I wanted to turn and run, but my feet were glued to the tiled floor.  
  
Martin ran his hand through his hair. "Um, how have you been?"  
  
"Martin-"  
  
"You're with the C.I.A."  
  
My heart jumped further up my throat. My stomach twisted into a knot.  
  
"I was blackmailed. I didn't say anything to them, I swear."  
  
Martin nodded. "What are you going to do?"  
  
"Kari!"  
  
[](https://servimg.com/view/17425402/63)  
  
I spun to see Lachlan behind me, his gun raised. I spun back to see Martin had his raised.  
  
"Kari, what are you doing!" he barked at me. "Shoot him or get out of the way."  
  
I didn't move. My mind raced, but I couldn't make sense of any of it.  
  
"Kari, move," Martin said. I heard Lachlan's gun cock.  
  
"Kari, get out of here," Martin said.  
  
"Martin-"  
  
"What the hell is this? You two know each other?"  
  
"I-"  
  
"Kari, please get out of here."  
  
"Kari, what's going on? Don't just stand there, he'll kill you."  
  
"Kari, please-"  
  
"Kari, get behind me. Get out of there."  
  
"Don't trust him, Kari, he's using you."  
  
"Kari, don't listen to him. Whatever's going on, don't listen to him. He's trying to intimidate you."  
  
"He's doing Romeo's dirty work. He's using you to get you to stay with them."  
  
"How do you know about Romeo?" I asked, my voice barely a whisper.  
  
"Kari, you were gone. First it was a week, then it was a month. Your phone was disconnected. I had to find you."  
  
"You stalked me?"  
  
"Kari, he's using you. Whatever he's told you - it's not true."  
  
"Kari, don't listen to him. Romeo didn't set me up to anything. How do you know this guy?"  
  
"Kari, don't trust him."  
  
"Did you work with him?" Lachlan asked. I met his gaze and said nothing. His face was pale, his eyes empty. "You were never with the C.I.A."  
  
"Kari, he knew all along. Don't buy this shit."  
  
I met Martin's gaze. His eye pleaded with me.  
  
What was true? What was a lie? Martin's life was all about lies. We were criminals. How could I trust anything he said? How could I trust his feelings for me?  
  
Martin wouldn't lie about this. Was Lachlan really using me?  
  
Lachlan wasn't a criminal. He was good. He cared for me. We would get married and have children together.  
  
I was being stupid. I stupidly fell in love with that life. The life of a criminal was what I was meant for. And now that Lachlan knew, he'd want nothing to do with me.  
  
I remembered what it like to feel his body next to me in bed. I could have that every day. I wanted to love. I wanted to be loved. My whole life, I was never loved. I was cold, heartless, emotionless. Lachlan changed that.  
  
No. Matt changed that. And he betrayed me. Surely Martin would only do the same.  
  
No. He loved me. He never let his guard down. He was like me. That could only mean he did care.  
  
"Kari-"  
  
A gun cocked. My stomach twisted. My heart pounded. I was almost sure it would rip right through my chest. That's how it felt, anyways.  
  
"Kari, get down."  
  
I didn't move. A shot fired. I blacked out.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> oh shiiiiiittttt
> 
> i'm just as confused with this dialogue as you are
> 
> why is she blacking out though??? was she shot wtf is happening here????


	15. Chapter 15

I dropped to my knees, hands against the cool tiles in an attempt to hang on. I looked up, but the room spun around me. A voice echoed. My vision was a doubled haze. I felt nauseous; was I swaying?  
  
“Kari! Kari!”  
  
I squinted at a doubled, dark, blurry mass in front of me.  
  
“Kari!”  
  
The blurred image came together, and I recognized the mass as Martin, motionless on the floor.  
  
“Martin!”  
  
I tried to push myself up, but my legs collapsed under my weight.  
  
“Kari, they’re coming, we need to go!”  
  
I heard Lachlan’s footsteps coming towards me.  
  
[](https://servimg.com/view/17425402/65)  
  
“No!” I crawled towards Martin and pulled him into my lap. “What have you done?” I shouted.  
  
“Kari, leave him, he’s who we came for.”  
  
“How could you?” I shouted, my voice raspy.  
  
"Kari-"  
  
I slapped Martin’s face. My hands searched rapidly, pressing against his wrist and neck, searching desperately for a pulse.  
  
“Martin. Come on, Martin.”  
  
Voices shouted from somewhere close by. Lachlan grabbed my wrist, pulling me to my feet. I watched in horror as Martin’s body fell off my lap and onto the floor.  
  
“No!” I shrieked. “No!”  
  
Lachlan’s hand gripped my wrist tightly and pulled me forward, but my legs would have none of it. My vision blurred again. Hot tears raced down my cheeks. I felt strong arms wrap around my waist. I felt my feet lift off the ground, only to meet the ground with my ass. It was dark, now.  
  
“Don’t move,” Lachlan ordered. Gun shots. There were more gun shots. Yelling.  
  
“Lachlan!” I yelled, horrified and helpless on the ground. Through my blurry eyes, I could see a man come into the room I was in. Arms once again lifted me up and I was thrown over a shoulder. Another gun shot, followed by two more shots, closer to us.  
  
Footsteps ran down the hall and through the door at the end. I gripped the back of the man’s shirt, squeezing my eyes shut.  
  
The air was cool, suddenly. There were voices shouting and footsteps rushing. Hands grabbed at me, lifted me down.  
  
“Kari? Kari, are you okay?”  
  
“She’s fine, Romeo. I think she’s in shock.”  
  
“EMTs are on their way. How many?”  
  
“Three dead. I heard others behind us.”  
  
“Dead? You were supposed to bring them out alive.”  
  
“I don’t think it was anyone worth our time.”  
  
“What happened?”  
  
“There was an incident. We were found. I had to shoot them.”  
  
“Fine, fine. I need you back in there.”  
  
“No,” I tried to shout, but my voice croaked. My vision was still blurred and I blinked rapidly in an attempt to clear my eyes.  
  
“Romeo, let me stay with her.”  
  
“Alex, get in there!” Romeo’s voice was fierce. He was not happy. Footsteps directed him away from us. I felt Lachlan’s body next to mine, sitting on the ground. I suddenly realized I had my arms wrapped around my knees. I unfolded my arms and let them drop to the ground. I looked at Lachlan, but he was looking straight ahead, watching as a S.W.A.T team hurried into the building. His eyes finally met mine, but he said nothing.  
  
“I… Lachlan… Thank you for getting me out of there.”  
  
Lachlan’s gaze was hard. He turned back towards the building.  
  
“Lachlan, I’m sorry.”  
  
He remained silent. My stomach churned uneasily. Martin’s limp body flashed into my mind. I turned to my side and vomited, tears rushing down my face. I felt a cool hand against my face, then slide back, collecting my hair and holding it behind me. When I finished, I leaned back, feeling Lachlan’s chest against me. His arms wrapped around me and I leaned my head against him, letting the tears flow.  
  
“Kari, I’m sorry.”  
  
I sniffed. “What are you sorry for?”  
  
“I… I shot him.”  
  
I said nothing. Martin’s body was plastered in every corner of my mind, haunting me.  
  
“You loved him.”  
  
I nodded, staring at the men now coming out of the building. I suddenly noticed the red and blue flashing lights. Two men bent down. I heard their voices, felt their fingers feel for my pulse on my wrist. They must have been there longer than I thought because a team of paramedics were now exiting the building.  
  
“Kari, can you hear me?”  
  
Stretchers rolled through the double doors, lump masses covered in a clean, white blanket. Hands pulled a blanket back, revealing Martin’s pale face.  
  
Hands felt my body. Fingers intertwined with mine. Voices echoed. My head spun, my stomach churned. I let my vision blur and blocked out the world around me.  
  
  
  
When I came to, I found myself in a brightly lit room, a beeping ringing through my ears. I turned over to find the source of the beeping - a heart monitor. I lifted my arms and saw that IVs were pushed through my skin. I felt a hand touch the side of my face, causing me to jump. On the other side of the bed was Lachlan's concerned face.  
  
"How are you feeling?" he asked.  
  
I let my head fall back onto the pillow, resting my face against his hand.  
  
"Okay."  
  
"Good." His voice was soft. Quiet.  
  
"What happened?" I asked.  
  
"You passed out. We got you onto an ambulance and brought you to the hospital."  
  
"How long was I out?"  
  
"Few hours. Most of the night. It's early, now."  
  
"I screwed up." I closed my eyes tightly, hoping the tears wouldn't spill out.  
  
"You didn't screw up."  
  
"I screwed up, Lachlan. I should have done my job."  
  
"You didn't expect to see him. It wasn't your fault."  
  
"I should have known he would be there."  
  
"How could you have?"  
  
"We worked together."  
  
When Lachlan didn't say anything, I opened my eyes and turned to him. He was studying me carefully. I sighed and turned to stare at the tiled ceiling.  
  
"I was never a C.I.A. at Sunset Valley. I was a criminal."  
  
Lachlan said nothing, so I continued.  
  
"I had a shitty childhood. I didn't have a home. My parents were druggies and I was taken away. As soon as I turned eighteen I left my foster family and lived on the streets. I broke into homes and stole everything I could just to survive. I made connections and started working with a group of people. I was young and stupid and fell for a guy on the team. Long story short, he betrayed me and left me on one of our heists. I left Sunset Valley and came to Bridgeport. Wogan allowed me to join his team. I worked with them for several months. I met Martin there. We were a pretty spectacular team together.  
  
And then Romeo found me. He knew about my work in Bridgeport and he blackmailed me into joining the C.I.A. I didn't have a choice, so I did it. I changed my number and never contacted anybody again."  
  
I turned back towards Lachlan. He was looking at the floor now.  
  
"Say something," I said. His eyes met mine.  
  
"I don't know what to say."  
  
I turned back towards the ceiling. I felt Lachlan take my hand in his and squeeze.  
  
"I'm really sorry, Kari."  
  
"You were doing your job. You didn't know."  
  
"I killed someone you love."  
  
I turned towards him and pulled his hand to me.  
  
"I loved him once. I never admitted it. I couldn't love him. For all I knew, he would betray just like what happened in Sunset Valley. I wouldn't have let anything happen."  
  
"I think he truly loved you. If he didn't, he would have shot you right then and there."  
  
"Maybe. It doesn't matter. Romeo saved me from that life. He only wanted me for his own personal gain, but it was probably the best thing to happen to me. I wasn't meant for that life. I wanted to be, but there was no freedom in a life like that. I couldn't love. I couldn't leave. I fell in love with this life. I fell in love with the freedom. And I think I fell in love with someone, too."  
  
"Oh yeah? That is allowed here, you know."  
  
I smiled. "Yeah. I know that, now."  
  
"Is that why you were so hesitant on going to dinner with me?"  
  
"I didn't want to make anymore mistakes. I didn't know who I could trust."  
  
"Well, I would never betray you. Plus, it's part of my job."  
  
I laughed. "Just part of your job, huh?"  
  
"I'd jump in front of a bullet any time for you, even if we're not on a mission." He moved his face close to mine. "I love you, Kari."  
  
"I'm so messed up."  
  
"Then let me give you the life you deserve."  
  
"I'll live any life as long as it's with you. I love you, Lachlan."  
  
Our lips met. The beeping on the heart monitor sped up and I pulled away, embarrassed. Lachlan smiled.  
  
"You need rest. I need to talk to Romeo. I'll come back for you soon." He kissed my forehead and left the room.  
  
I closed my eyes and saw Martin's lifeless body. I let a tear drop down my cheek but wiped it away quickly, pushing the image out of my head. I was ready to start my new life with Lachlan, and that was all I wanted.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> she got over martin real quick....
> 
> welp. thats all folks.
> 
> no, seriously, that's all i wrote. i guess its over. happy ending, i guess? no repercussions for her actions? sounds about right. sim logic.
> 
> hope ya'll enjoyed this wild ass fic! xD


End file.
